


Until we Meet Again

by Jurrassica



Series: SasuNaru one-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke are adults, Sai is a good friend, sad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto dated for a while, and then Naruto dumped him, and completely disappeared from his life.  They didn't speak or see each other for ten years, but a sudden and random meeting at a local coffee shop sparks up old feelings.  Do you ever really forget your first love?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SasuNaru one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Until we Meet Again

**Saturday, June 4** **th** **. 2PM**

“Sasuke?? Is..is that you!?” A gasp, and then Sasuke found himself pulled into a tight hug, a mess of blond hair suddenly in his face.

“Na..ruto?” Sasuke replied, grasping onto the blonds shoulders to push him back in order to have a look at him. He stood about two inches shorter than Sasuke. Naruto was always shorter than Sasuke, but it it seemed that the blond had some sort of growth spurt at one point in the last ten years since they've seen each other.

“Yeah! Sasuke! Wow, I can't believe it's you. It's been so long.” Naruto smiled. He was still the same bubbly, happy guy that Sasuke knew all those years ago.

“Yes, it really has been a while.” Sasuke replied. He could feel his heart flutter at Naruto's smile, even after all these years.

“So, what are you doing in California?” Naruto asked, making small talk, but wanting to know as much about Sasuke as possible, in as little time as possible.

“I work for Disney.”

“What?! No way! That's so cool. I never thought you'd be the type to work for Disney, but I'm sure you have some crazy cool job, ne?” Naruto elbowed him, smiling.

  
“Yes, you can say that. And what about you? What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked.

“I work here too! I work for Naughty Dog.” Naruto replied proudly.

“What? The video game company?”

“Yep! Cool, ne?” Naruto smiled.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to each other. It had been over ten years since they've spoken to one another, and here they are, running into each other at a coffee shop, in the middle of Santa Monica, California.

“So would you-”

“Hey, do you want to-”

They both spoke at the same time, laughing awkwardly when they realized how odd it was that they were just standing in front of the coffee shop.

“Go ahead.” Sasuke said, letting Naruto speak.

“Well do you want to meet up for some drinks tonight? To catch up?” Naruto asked, hoping that's what Sasuke was going to ask, too.

“Yes Naruto, I was thinking the same thing.”

They agreed to meet at 7, at a bar near downtown LA.

“What's got you all nervous?” His roommate Sai asked.

“I'm going to,” He paused, wondering if he should even tell Sai what he was doing. His friend was noisy when it came to Naruto meeting up with someone. “Meet up with an old friend!” Naruto smiled.

“A _friend_ you say? You sure?”

“Well we did date back in high school, and the first year of college, but we broke up. We went to colleges in different countries and we just couldn't make it work. We promised to stay in touch, but we didn't. We eventually drifted away, and haven't seen or heard from each other in ten years.” Naruto explained.

“You sound sad about all of that. Do you have regrets?” Sai asked. He met Naruto their senior year of college, and had never heard of this ex before.

“W...what? Sai! It was ten years ago. I'm sure we're different people now.” Naruto began, unsure of what to even say. Sai wanted to laugh. He knew Naruto for a while, and aside from 'growing up a bit' the blond was still the same person he met, years ago.

“Do you perhaps still love him?”

“Wh...what? No! It's been so long Sai! I don't even know him anymore.” Flustered, Naruto walked towards the door to grab his shoes.

“Yes, well, you never forget your first love.”

* * *

Naruto made it to the bar exactly at 7, to see Sasuke standing outside, waiting for him.

“Early as usual, Sasuke?” Naruto joked. He always knew Sasuke to be early. That didn't seem to change.

“And at least you're on time instead of late, Naruto.” Sasuke greeted back. Naruto was never really late. He was just always on time to the T. Sasuke used to always tease him about it 'If you're not early, you're late'.

“Tch, yeah well whatever. Let's get some drinks!”

The night went by well enough, with the two catching up on their lives. Sasuke lived alone in Santa Monica, and owned a small, two bedroom house. Naruto lived in Santa Monica, about ten minutes from the coffee shop they had met at, in a nice two bedroom apartment, with his roommate, Sai. He had said he was able to afford his own place, but got lonely and preferred to have a roommate. Neither man had really changed too much since they saw each other last.

Before they realized, it was 2AM and the bar was doing last call.

“Oh! I guess that's our cue to leave, ne?” Naruto laughed, standing up, but towering slightly.

“Tch, what's wrong, drink too much?”

“Nah, I just stood up too fast.”

“Well, it was great seeing you again, Sasuke! Thanks for meeting with me.” Naruto said, wanting to say more, but unsure how Sasuke would react.

“Do you want my phone number? It would be nice to see you again.” Sasuke said, and Naruto tried to hide the excitement as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Sasuke, to let the man put his number in.

* * *

“I'm hurt, Naruto-kun. You've been spending so much time with your ex boyfriend, you barely have time for me.” Sai said, fake pouting. He was right, though. Naruto spent a lot of time with Sasuke. They met up at the gym every morning before work, and got drinks together every Friday night. Naruto would also go over to Sasuke's place occasionally to just hang out.

“Oh shut up. And don't call him that! That's way in the past. We're friends again. It's nice.” Naruto smiled, causing Sai to raise an eyebrow.

“What? Why the hell are you giving me that look?”

“Why did you two break up?” Sai asked.

“I told you, we-”

“Yeah, yeah. The distance thing. But what was the actual reason he gave when he dumped you?” Sai asked, teasing him.

“What the hell asshole? What makes you think _he_ dumped _me_?” Naruto yelled.

“Oh? You dumped him? My sweet Naruto broke someones heart? Then again, you're always the one ending it with any other boyfriends you've had, so that doesn't surprise me.”

“Hey! Shut up!”

“So you dumped him?”

“Yes.” Naruto sighed, frowning, looking down at his hands.

“He wanted to make it work. He thought we could do it. As hard as it was. We really loved each other, you know? We were so in love, every one swore we'd stay together and get married or some shit, even though gay marriage wasn't legal back then. He was so heartbroken when I broke up with him. Then I changed my number, my email, and blocked him on all forms of social media at the time. I completely blocked him from every aspect of my life. He started writing letters, sending them to my school, since that was the only thing he knew how to get in touch, but I never read them.” Sai let his friend speak. Naruto was always so happy go lucky and positive. Never in the whole time they knew each other had Sai seen Naruto so sad.

“I regret it,” Naruto clenched his fist, tears caught in his eyelashes, he refused to let them fall.

“I missed him so much. I still love him. I don't think I ever stopped. I've had a good amount of relationships since he and I have dated. None of them lasted, because I never stopped thinking about him. I think the bastard ruined other men for me.” Naruto laughed and smiled sadly.

“I know it's crazy. It's been so long, and we were so young. Hanging out with him again feels just like old times. It feels so great to be around him again. I almost can't handle it though.”

“Oh? Can't handle it? How so?” Sai asked, but he knew the answer.

“I don't think I can handle us _just_ being friends.”

“Well, go for it then. If you can't handle just being friends, what do you have to lose? Besides, I have a feeling he feels the same.”

“I don't know Sai.” Naruto said slowly. Sai stood up and walked over to his friend. He placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck gently, and kissed the top of his head.

“W...what the hell?” Naruto said, pulling away, blushing.

“Go on, text him and tell him to meet you somewhere.” Sai said, grabbing Naruto's phone from the table, handing it to the blond, who took it with shaking hands.

_'Hey Sasuke u busy?'_

_'Not really, why?'_

_'Can we meet somewhere 2 talk?'_

_'Right now?'_

_'Yeah its important'_

_'Sure. Where at?'_

_'The coffeehouse? 10 minutes?'_

_'Alright. See you then.'_

* * *

_**Months ago** _

_'Naruto, do you have a spare notebook or something? I need one for work.' Sai texted his blond roommate, who was currently out with some coworkers. Moments later, he replied._

_'Yes top left drawer in my desk. Go crazy' Sai laughed, and walked into the blonds room, walking over to the desk, he opened the drawer. Just as Naruto said, there was an extra notebook. He grabbed it and went to shut the drawer, when he noticed what looked like an old shoe box. He placed the notebook down and pulled out the shoe box. Opening it up, he realized it was full of envelopes that were never opened. Some of could be pried open easy, since the glue had long since worn away._

_Sai sat down at the desk and shifted through them, there were a ton of them. Every single one of them was from someone named “Sasuke”. A name Sai had never heard of before. Thinking for a second, whether or not he should read them, he shrugged and grabbed one, easing it open._

_**Naruto,** _

_This is the only way for me to contact you. I just want to let you know, I'm not mad, and I love you. I hope you understand that. Please unblock me, please send me your new number, or email, or hell, just reply by writing back to me._

_**Sasuke** _

_Sai didn't realize how much time passed, or how and why he went through every single letter. Many of them basically being and saying the same thing._

_'I love you.'_

_'I'm not mad. I'll never be mad.'_

_'Please don't throw away all this time we had together.'_

_Sai finally got to the last later, and opened it._

_**Naruto,** _

_I understand now. It's been a year since we've spoken. I don't even know if you've read any of the letters I've sent you. Maybe you ripped them up as soon as you got them. Or maybe they're sitting in a box, under your bed, unopened. But you need to know I love you. I'll always love you. And I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you. Whether it be two years, five years, even ten years. I'll wait for you. All I need is a sign, and I'll be back into your life like I never left._

_Until we meet again,_

_**Sasuke** _

_Sai let out the breath he was holding. Now he realized that Naruto spoke of Sasuke often, even though he never actually said his name. He mentioned his first love sometimes. Told stories about him, unknowingly thrown into another conversation so it looked like it was just natural._

“ _Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke? Why does that name sound so familiar?”_

_It took two weeks for Sai to find Sasuke in the database of names. He knew he heard the name before, and it was driving him crazy, because at first, he couldn't figure out_ where _he heard it. Sai worked for Marvel Studios, which was owned by Disney, and Sasuke worked for Disney, specifically as an Imaginere, and was currently working on Avengers Campus, a new part of one of the parks that was opening up in about one year. Sai_ knew _he heard the name before. Once he knew, all he had to do was check the email database._

_Sai opened up his email on his computer, typing in Sasuke's email, which he got from the database, and wrote a quick email._

_Sasuke,_

_My name is Sai, and I work for Marvel studios. I'd like to meet with you to discuss some of the material you and your team decided to use for Web Slingers, if you can possible meet me at Comet at 1PM today? Please get back to me in a timely manner._

_Thanks,_

_Sai_

_He clicked send and sat back, hoping to hear back as soon as possible. He was surprised, but happy, to see a reply, only five minutes later._

_Sai,_

_Yes, I will meet you there at 1 PM_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_12:55 PM came, and Sai found himself sitting inside of Comet, sipping his plain, black coffee, waiting for Sasuke. He had no idea what Sasuke even looked like, but hoped he could figure it out once the man walked in._

_One minute later, a tall man walked in. He was dressed in black slacks, a pale blue shirt, and a red tie. His hair somehow defied gravity, and Sai laughed._

_'Oh, this guy is definitely Naruto's type.'_

“ _Sasuke? Uchiha? Over here.” He waved down the man. Sasuke nod his head and went to order a coffee, before joining Sai a few minutes later._

“ _So Sai, what did you want to discuss?” Sasuke asked as he placed his briefcase down._

“ _Huh? Oh, no, sorry, but I didn't call you here to talk about work.” Sai said, sitting forward a bit._

“ _Tch, did you want me here to waste my time? I have better things to do than to deal with this bullshit. I've dealt with people emailing me, asking for a date, but never saw it disguised like this.” Sasuke cursed, grabbing his coffee and standing up, ready to leave._

“ _Oh? Well you may want to sit back down. Does the name_ Uzumaki Naruto _ring a bell.” Sasuke's hand tightened around his coffee, and he turned to Sai._

“ _How do you know that name?”_

“ _Sit down and I'll explain.”_

_They sat there for about an hour. Sai explained that even though Naruto didn't admit it, and hell, even if Naruto didn't know it himself, he was still very much in love with Sasuke._

“ _That last letter that you wrote him. Did you mean it?” Sai asked._

“ _What the hell are you talking about? You said Naruto never directly spoke about me. How would you know about the letter, if he didn't tell you about it?” He asked._

“ _Oh, ha, no. He didn't tell me anything. He never even opened them. I found them hidden away in a box in his desk and read through them.”_

“ _Are you kidding me right now? You went through his private things? What kind of friend are you?”_

“ _The kind of friend who wants him to be happy, and look where it got us? I found you, and now you two can live happily ever after. All you need to do, is be in the right place, at the right time, and sparks will fly!” Sai smiled._

“ _And how exactly is that supposed to happen without raising suspicions with Naruto?” Sasuke asked._

“ _Don't worry. You just need to be at a specific place, at a specific time, and the rest will flow naturally.”_

_**Saturday, June 4 th, 1:50 PM** _

“ _Naruto-kun, can you go get me a coffee?”_

“ _Eh? What the hell bastard? Get your own coffee!” Naruto paused his game to glare at his dark-haired roommate._

“ _Come on! Please? I'm trying to write up this incident report for work. It's going to take a while. I'll owe you one?” Sai pressed._

“ _Tch, fine! But you really owe me!” Naruto yelled, grabbing his shoes and wallet, out the door in only minutes._

_Sai smiled, closing up his laptop. His plan would work. He just knew it_

_Naruto froze as he looked at the man that stood near the door of his favorite coffee shop. He could never forget that dumb hairdo! Naruto's heart raced as he called out._

“ _Sasuke?? Is..is that you!?”_

* * *

“Sasuke! Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, nearly launching himself at the man. Sasuke gasped when Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt.

“What's wrong with you? Why did you suddenly want to talk? Is everything okay?” Sasuke asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

“Can we...go walk by the beach? Where it's more quiet?” Naruto asked, letting go of his friend. The Santa Monica beach was only a block away from the coffeehouse, and it was dark. Sure, there would probably be some homeless people and some teens making out scattered throughout the beach, but otherwise it'd be fairly quiet.

“Sure, come on.”

They walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached a bench, and sat down.

“So what did-”

“I'm sorry!” Naruto blurted out.

“Sorry for-”

“I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I blocked you. I'm sorry I changed my number, and email. I'm sorry I never replied to your letters. I'm just...I'm sorry! I regret it, okay? Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I missed you so much, and I've thought about you every single day for the last ten years! I love you so much Sasuke, I never stopped loving you. And now I'm so afraid that I lost my chance for good.” Naruto panted, crying. He just poured his heart out to Sasuke, and really hope Sasuke wouldn't shatter his heart further.

“You never read my last letter, did you, dobe?” Had this not have been a serious situation, Naruto would have scolded Sasuke for calling him that.

“N..no. I never read any of them. I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to.” Naruto looked away from him. He didn't want Sasuke to see him crying.

“Hey, look at me.” Came Sasuke's gentle voice, and he felt Sasuke grasp his chin gently, turning Naruto's face to look at him.

“In that letter, I said I'd wait for you. No matter how long it took. I'd wait. I never stopped loving you Naruto. I was just waiting for you to come back to me.” He said as he leaned in, kissing Naruto's right eye, kissing away the tear that formed there, before doing the same to the left eye, and them lower to meet his lips.

Naruto tensed up in shock, but immediately calmed down and kissed back, feeling the same spark he did when he and Sasuke first kissed, all those years ago.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead gently against Naruto's, smiling.

“I love you too, Naruto. I never stopped, and I never will. I'll always love you.” He said, wrapping his arms around the blond, pulling him close.

“Do you trust me, Sasuke? After all this time?” Naruto asked after a few minutes. Sasuke grabbed his hand gently, turning it over and bring Naruto's palm to his lips, kissing in gently.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think! This is just an idea I thought about a few weeks ago!


End file.
